Mt. Moon (PMU 7)
Mt. Moon is a dungeon reintroduced from PMU 6, placed in Archford east of Boggy Wastes. To access it, you must have Rock Smash. This dungeon has two paths and a secret miniboss; which path you continue on depends on which stairs you take at Floor 20. Keep your Rock Smash Pokémon for this dungeon as there is a maze on Floor 10 that requires it. The alternate path in this dungeon includes a few different Pokémon and items. Attributes Foggy and Cloudy weather occurs here. Diamond Dust weather appears in special areas. The traps in this dungeon consist of... Mt.MoonScenery1.png|Floors 1-15 Mt.MoonScenery2.png|Floors 16-30 Mt.MoonScenery3.png|Floors 31-45 Mt.MoonScenery4.png|Floors 46-60 Mt.MoonSceneryAlt.png|Floors 21-40 (Alt Route) Floors 1-15 In these beginning floors, the scenery consists of cavern walls and random rock spikes poking from the ground. The ground is rocky, and there's a bit of darkness covering the place. Stardust Corrie After Floor 10, there is a section which requires Rock Smash to get through. There is a Lunar Key hidden in the bottom-left corner that you need to get to open the locked doors and progress onto Floor 11. Apples are hidden in parts of this Floor, as well as an Escape Orb at the floor's entrance in case you forgot your Rock Smasher. Floors 16-30 The next few floors have a bit more grayish ground with small plants popping from it. The walls are more wavy, and the darkness still resides. Water starts appearing on these floors. On these floors, there will be multiple sets of stairs. Only one of these stairs are real; the others are Summon Traps! Pixiefall Arete After Floor 20, there will be a room that endlessly loops with many stairs. One stair has a blinking star next to it; this will bring you on the normal path through Mt. Moon. The one left and up from where you spawn in brings you on the alternate route; it ends at Floor 40, (you start at 21) and has different scenery and a different mix of the same Pokémon you'll see in the normal route. Lastly, one of the stairs brings you to a room with two Clefable and some Clefairy who will attack you. Please note that their staircase does not have a "Do you want to continue?" option and will immediately warp you in. All the other stairs at this interlude simply respawn you where you first came in. Mt. Moon Storage After Floor 30, there is a rest stop with a Kangaskhan statue. Floors 31-45 On these floors, the grayish floor still resides, but the walls become a bit more purple, the darkness increases, more plants can be found popping from the ground, and water can be found in smaller groups. Floor 45 has a Sealed Chamber with a Cute Box in it. Floors 46-60 On these final floors, the scenery drastically changes, and some level 100 Pokémon start to appear. Metagross, Garchomp, Gengar and Blissey are occasionally at Level 100, while Slaking is always at Level 100 but in sleeping state. The walls are made of green moon rock and the floor is extremely blue, and the water becomes darker. The darkness also increases once more. Radiant Chamber There is a warp puzzle after Floor 50. The warps you need to take, starting from the top left room, are bottom-right, bottom-right, top-right, bottom-left, bottom-left. Alternate Floors 21-40 On Floor 20, you have the option to choose an alternate route. The walls are made of green rocks while the floor is a rigged rock floor. The stairs are flipped around as well. This route does not include any bosses. Bosses Clefairy and Clefable There is a secret miniboss you can fight, accessible in the interlude after Floor 20. The lowest right staircase will take you to a room with many Clefairy and two Clefable. Once you beat them, you will be brought back to the Floor 20 interlude. Neither Clefable or any of the Clefairy drop anything when defeated. Before Fighting: *''Clefable'': All hail the Meteorite! *''Clefable'': All praise it's worth. *''Clefable'': We are the children of the Meteorite. We are its beautiful dream. *''Clefable'': To it we fully pledge our souls. From it we came, and to it we go. *''Clefable'': ...Hm! Intruders have cast eyes upon our precious meteorite? Get 'em! Team Charm After Floor 40, there is a miniboss. It is a reference to Team Charm from Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky (Medicham, Gardevoir, and Lopunny), with an additional Wobbuffet. They tell the player that they are not beautiful enough to have the stones and that they are a threat to them. Boss Drop: *Mushroom (Medicham, Gardevoir, or Lopunny) *Big Mushroom (Always, Wobbuffet) Before Fighting: *''???: ...Keh! We've been exposed! What do we do now!? *???: Stay calm, we need to think strategically... *???: Mhm...Let's go! *???: Waaah! Wobu! Bububu... *Name: ... *''Medicham: We're team Charm! The strength of this mountain! *''Gardevoir'': The brains of this mountain... *''Lopunny'': And the beauty of this mountain! *''Wobbuffet'': Waaa! Wobbu! Wah, wah, waaaah! *''Lopunny'': You must be here for the precious stones, yes? Well, you can't have any! 'Cause you ain't pretty 'nuff, darlin'! *''Gardevoir'': ...And you clearly pose a threat. Something I do not approve of... *''Wobbuffet'': Waa! Wo..? *''Medicham'': Meh, kyuah! Fists be ready, here we gooo! After Defeating: *''???: Keh...We better leave. *???: Y-yeah...We should.. *???: Wahhhh! Deoxys The final boss of Mt. Moon is Deoxys. Deoxys is a Pokémon from space that does not value anything but the resources from the planet, as it leaves Deoxys in wonder. After defeat, Deoxys is shocked about his defeat, and then tells the player that they have not seen the last of Deoxys. Boss Drop: *Exp. All *Life Orb *Tight Belt *Deoxys' Heart Slate Before Fighting: *''Deoxys: It is appallingly obvious, you seem to have surpassed all my barriers. *''Deoxys:'' Your primitive race sometimes leaves me in wonder...But I value not anything but the resources of this planet. *''Deoxys:'' Then again, I would not doubt that that cursed wish maker helped you... *''Deoxys:'' However, like all those who dare question the law makers of the cosmos, you shall be put to rest. *''Deoxys:'' Prepare yourself, foolish earthling. After Defeating: *''Deoxys:'' Guaaarghh... *''Deoxys:'' ...How!? This cannot be possible! My calculations, they clearly stated t-that... *''Deoxys:'' Guuuuarfh! You haven't seen the last of me... *''Deoxys:'' We are bound to meet again... *''Name:'' .... Mt. Moon Crash Site End Box Items found in Deluxe Boxes at the end of the normal route include: *Clarity Relic *Eviolite *Fairy Dust *Pixie Band *Pixie Plate *Steel Dust *Mobile Scarf *Lunar Ribbon *Oval Stone *Comet Shard *Relic Crown *Stardust *Star Piece *TM Dazzling Gleam *TM Earthquake *TM Embargo *TM Flash Cannon *TM Hyper Beam *TM Psychic *TM Rock Slide *TM Shadow Ball *TM Sludge Wave *TM Substitute Mt. Moon Fake End End Box Items found in Deluxe Boxes at the end of the Alternative route include: *Moon Stone *Revival Herb *Comet Shard *Star Piece *Lunar Ribbon *TM Dazzling Gleam Secret Room In the main path, Secret Rooms can appear starting from Floor 46. There's 2 Deluxe Boxes that may contain the following: *Fairy Dust *Steel Dust *Max Revive *Doom Seed *Comet Shard *Relic Crown *TM Charge Beam *TM Embargo *TM Flash Cannon Pokémon Pokémon in bold are recruitable. Please visit the Recruitable Pokémon page for more information. Alternate Route Items Money can be found in this dungeon in high quantities. Supplies like Apples, Ethers, and Reviver Seeds can be found in this dungeon. Items of interest like X-Ray Specs, Stardust, Comet Shards and Star Pieces can be found rarely. Kecleon Shop Items There are Kecleon Shops on Floor 35 and 50. Mystery Eggs Dungeon Objective Mt. Moon is a popular dungeon for many reasons. Deoxys has a chance of dropping rare and useful items; a Tight Belt, Exp. All, or its Heart Slate, which allows it to be summoned if the Heart Slate is combined with a Mystery Part. Mt. Moon is one of the best dungeons for leveling due to Chansey, Level 100 Blissey, and the Houndoom using beat up on the higher floors, making it easy to gain maximum experience every floor. You can make lots of money because of the amount of Poke the items here sell for. The rare recruitable Pokémon Kecleon, Purple Kecleon, and Beldum are found here. Restrictions # There are no restrictions to enter this dungeon. However, to make it through all the way, you will need to keep Rock Smash for the maze after Floor 10. Tips *Many Pokémon here use Attract and immobilization moves. A Shed Shell, genderless Pokémon, or Oblivious Pokémon may prove useful. * Bring a Mobile Scarf or a Ghost type, and a Pokémon with Frisk. The items in the walls can be worth a good deal of money. *Embargo use is heavy here. You can't use items while under an Embargo, so watch out! Trivia *Deoxys used to drop an item called the Heart Pendant. When held, it would boost all team members HP by 75. It was removed for being too strong. *Enemy Pokémon received a significant level increase in this dungeon. Category:PMU 7 Category:PMU7 Dungeons Category:Dungeons Category:Archford Dungeons Category:Archford